The white-haired Saiyan
by Seth.Smelser
Summary: This a story of another Saiyan that went to earth around the same time as Goku. What if he had the might of a several Kaiju lock away? If this gets some reviews I will try to make another part. feel free to write a review I won't get better in this area without them.
1. Chapter 1

DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT, and DragonBall Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, and Akira Toriayama

And Godzilla and Kaiju are owned by Toho Co. Please support the official release.

Prolog…

An unknown era in the time nest... "What's going on? Why are these two timelines colliding!?" a short, pink looking girl with reddish-pink hair stated in terror. "No no no... this can't be happening... this will affect all of time and cause a disaster! What am I going to do?" "Supreme Kai of Time! Are you okay? I heard screaming!" a teenage boy with lavender hair holding a bowl and wearing a sword on his back asked as he rushed into the room, alongside another person who was wearing a black cloak, covering most of his body in shadow, especially his face. The only thing you could see was a strange katana on his hip and a halo above his head. "Trunks, it's good to see you and your partner are here. I don't know what to do, as a new timeline has popped up... one that should have never existed to begin with. But what's worse is that two main timelines of separate worlds have collided, creating this fused one, and I can't rid of it. I can't keep an eye on this one all the time, as we have Towa and Mira to deal with. What are we going to do?" "Supreme Kai of Time, if I may, I'm going to get reincarnated soon... what if I reincarnated into this timeline to keep an eye on things for you?" "You are a genius! That might work, though trunks might need to find a new partner... that is if you are okay with that, Trunks." Supreme Kai of Time said with relief. "I'm fine with that. I knew this day would happen due to your unique circumstances." Trunks exclaimed with a bit of sadness. "Trunks! Catch!" the cloaked figure said, tossing Trunks their blade. "Something to remember me by. It's a loyal blade, treat 'er well. Chronoa, I'm ready to go." "How many times have I told you not to call me that!?" "But that's your name... also, tell the old man to do that old Kai ritual on Trunks, as it will help him in the future. Anyway, looks like my time is almost up, you better do it now if you're going to." the cloaked figure remarked, when he began to fade away. "Goodbye partner. It's been one heck of a ride." The Supreme Kai of Time begins to gather the fading particles of the warrior, sending them into the scroll containing the new timeline, where the warrior spirit will rest until the next incarnation.

* * *

The white hair saiyan chapter 1

Age 737

Planet: Vegeta home of the saiyans.

We find ourselves watching the planet in its final moments before it is destroyed. We hear a lone person screaming "Frieza! Frieza!" This man is Bardock and he is fight alone to protect his home from the tyrant named Frieza. Because no one would listen to his warning all except for one who did believe him but was more focus on getting his son out. Then all of a sudden the planet blows up with only two ship escaping from opposite sides of the planet their destination the same Earth both with different missions. But this difference would make a huge difference on when and where they would land.

Age 739

Planet: Earth

This is now when the first pod would land and where baby Goku's journey begins. But we are not following his story right now.

Age 740

Location: Tokyo Japan.

Half the city is leveled from the ongoing fight between three Kaiju. Godzilla, Space Godzilla, and Kiryu. Three monsters capable of giving Beerus the god of destruction a run for his money when he is at 85% in their own right.

This where the second pod lands as the three monsters enter what appears to be a three way beam struggle then there was a large flash as the pod doors open as the light clears the three kaiju are gone causing lots of confusion for JSDF not only because their mech just disappeared but what they were just fighting disappearing as well. This caused the one of the helicopters to land near where the kaiju were and the soldiers got out and split up to investigate what the hell just happened.

We will follow a female soldier named Mira for now. As she approached what appeared to be a small crater one that could easily be mistaken for one of the missiles that got sent into the ground by Space Godzilla she heard the sound of a crying baby. She rushed towards the source down in the crater. She saw what appeared to be a white haired baby not noticing its white monkey tail.

She then pressed a button on her head set a spoke. "Sir. I found a survivor a baby to be exact but, a parent or guardian is nowhere to be seen." She said as she approached the crying child and picking him up not knowing that the kaiju are now sealed within him.

"Bring them with you we're returning to base." Thus begins the story of the white hair saiyan.


	2. Chapter 2

The white haired saiyan chapter 2

Age: 749

Shenron has been summoned making the sky all around the planet go dark. This, in turn, caused the JSDF to begin arming and activating their defenses believing that a Kaiju was about to attack soon everything went back to normal and dragon balls scattered once more.

At Mira's home...

"Yoroi I'm back how was Seizon?"

"He was great sis we spent most of the time in the dojo he's really picking up on the martial arts and training methods I've been teaching him. If this keeps up I might have to bring him to my perverted friend Roshi to teach him more and I would watch to make sure he wouldn't try anything funny." a man with gravity-defying white hair looking to be about in his early to mid 20s came out with our young white-haired saiyan ridding on his back.

"Hi, mom!" Seizon said while raising his arms almost falling off of Yoroi's back.

"Hey! Wait until I put you down before you do that." Yoroi declared while putting him down.

"Sorry uncle."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Anyway, I was invited by my friend Jey to go star grazing with him since he said tonight is a meteor shower illuminated by a full moon. I want to know if you guys want to come?"

"Well I don't have work tomorrow and the school Seizon goes to is closed for repairs until the end of the week so Seizon you want to watch a meteor shower?" Mira asked her adopted son.

"I don't know."

"Afterwards we'll stop at an all you can eat buffet. My treat." Yoroi added.

"Yeah!" Seizon yelled almost jumping for joy almost tackling his uncle.

Later...

In open field outside the city...

"Yoroi! Glad you could make it." I taller muscular man with a tan and red hair said with open arms before wrapping them around Yoroi giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"Jey I swear to the king of monsters that you must be part kaiju." Yoroi gasp out while regaining his breath.

That one caused some laughter between all of them.

"Hey look it's starting!" Seizon exclaimed pointing to the sky as several steaks of light started flying across the starry sky. Everyone turned their gaze to the light show in the sky.

While the shower occurred Seizon's eyes began to wander off of the meteors and onto the full moon. His eyes dilated as he stared. But what happened was that it put him into a trance. Like something inside of him was trying to awaken but couldn't something much stronger was stopping it. As the shower ended Yoroi looked over to see his nephew.

"Hey! Seizon! You awake? Hello? Earth to Seizon you hoo! Anybody home?" he went trying to snap him out of it. Getting annoyed by no response he took the cap off of his water bottle and threw the contents on Seizon. That got a reaction.

"What? What was I doing?" He asked looking around.

"You were in a weird trance or maybe deep thought. Come on we're about to leave and remember what I said?"

His eyes went wide. "Yes! All you can eat!"

Later at an unnamed restaurant...

Plates and bowls were stacked high and waiters were taking large stacks of these dirty dishes back to the kitchen to be cleaned.

"I will never understand how he eats that much and not gain any weight." Mira said to her brother.

"Well, at least he's making sure I get my money's worth." Yoroi chuckled at his nephew eating habits.

Later back at home...

Seizon was sleeping but he was tossing and turning with a distressed look on his face. His dream involved a 4-way battle between Godzilla, Space Godzilla, Kiryu, and what appeared to be a white giant ape similar to King Kong. Though for some reason it was like he was looking through each of their eyes and yet his own from the side. Suddenly what appeared to be an energy beam shot at him and when it hit him. He jolted upright and awake a bit of sweat was running down his forehead. He turned on the lamp next to his bed and grabbed a book with a pencil on top of it before opening it to a set of two blank pages and began to draw the battle between the 4 beasts.


	3. Chapter 3

The white-haired Saiyan chapter 3

Seizon got up and out of bed after his alarm went off and started his morning routine of going to the bathroom, taking a shower, getting dressed the usual. When he got out to the kitchen he saw his mom cooking pancakes and frying up some bacon.

"Morning sweety. I'm making your favorite chocolate chip pancakes. Can you possibly go wake up your uncle? He should be on the couch." Mira asked her son.

"Okay, mom." Seizon yawned out as he walked to the living room to wake up his sleeping uncle who fell asleep during a movie marathon last night. Just as he was about to shake his uncle awake the ground rumbled. That woke up Yoroi.

"Kaiju are attacking!" Yoroi yelled as he grabs his sword and rifle and looked out the window to see what the hell was going on. Only to spot a 3 headed golden dragon with two tails firing what appeared to be beams of electricity from each head.

"Guys we need to get out of here! It's King Ghidorah! Where's a rival kaiju when you need them like Mothra or Battra?" Just as that was said Mothra arrived. Firing her beams at King Ghidorah sending him crashing into several buildings.

"Seizon remember what I taught you about flying and sensing ki?"

"Yeah."

"Grab your mother and get out of the city I'll meet you guys out there. Sense for my energy I got to go save someone." Yoroi said before flying out the window heading towards the downtown region in a cloak of white aura.

Seizon ran to his mother and grabbed her. "Mom I'm scared."

"It will be all right I have faith in my brother he's been through more of these than me. Now come on we need to leave."

"Not without my journal," Seizon said before bolting to his room to grab his book and back to his mom where he picked her up and flew out the same window his uncle did. Suddenly a loud mechanical roar came out of nowhere followed by maser fire.

"So they finally finished repairing you MG."

"What are you talking about mom?" Seizon asked.

"Oh it's nothing that should concern you but, we might have just gotten back one of our defenders that I thought was lost. Now come on we're reaching the edge of the city." Soon they landed Seizon was trying to sense his uncle's energy. He looked around frantically until he finally got a lock on Yoroi ki which was coming straight towards him at the same time a much weaker ki was right next to his.

Soon Yoroi appeared carrying his best friend Jey on his shoulder. Jey's left leg had a splint on it.

"Okay now that everyone's here follow me to Roshi's place. And sis you can castrate him with that dull, rusty, serrated knife you keep on you if he tries anything funny." Yoroi said. Hearing that Mira gave an evil smile. As the odd family of 3 and one friend flew out over the ocean towards Roshi's home leaving a trail of ki in their wake.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter I know it's short but, I'm still learning here especially when there really isn't any examples for what I'm trying to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

DBZ the white hair Saiyan chapter 4

 **Sorry about the wait truth be told I forgot about this story. Also, I wrote this a while back so don't try to make comparisons between the latest Broly please and thank you**

Soon they arrived at an isolated island that had a pink house on it that said Kame house.

Out on the beach was an old man with a long white beard hunched over on cane. And two young boys, one had a black hair and a monkey tail the other one was just straight up bald heck you could see the reflection of the sun coming from his head.

"Hey, old man Roshi!" Yoroi yelled out while waving to the old man almost dropping his friend Jey.

"Hmm. It can't be I haven't heard anybody call me that in years." Roshi said while he turned and looked towards the voice. But stopped when his eye's landed on Seizon's mother, more importantly, her chest.

"Hey, pervert quit looking at my sister like that! You dirty old man." Yoroi yelled this time angry setting down his friend and getting in a stance for a Kamehameha.

"Hehehehe you think you can beat me with that technique? You better think again I invented it. Kamehameha!" Roshi yelled firing out his own Kamehameha wave making it collide into the one Yoroi was releasing. The two beams collided pushing on each other. Suddenly what appears to be lightning arcs off of Yoroi's Kamehameha as it starts pushing back Roshi's. This takes the old man off guard making him drop his attack and move out of the way luckily the only thing damaged and destroyed was a palm tree.

"I'm impressed you managed to improve on the attack I taught you."

Over with Seizon…

"Hi I'm Goku who are you?" introduced himself to the black-haired boy with a brown tail.

"I'm Seizon, ah who that behind you?" he pointed making Goku look.

"Oh, that's my best friend Krillen."

Seizon's P.O.V.

Suddenly the ground began to shake loud thumps were heard from the distance with a loud cry but it didn't sound angry it sounded sad as if it lost someone. Then some very loud flapping was heard followed by a screech. Hearing these two sounds made my head pound as if something was trying to break out I felt my ki rise before I passed out.

With Yoroi and Roshi…

Yoroi's P.O.V.

I felt Seizon's energy increase and suddenly change I turned my head to look and saw a green aura coming off of him stead of his supposed white. 'Oooh, shit!" I thought as I started to power up I noticed Roshi do the same. Then I raced towards Seizon ready to fight him if needed. This is only the second time this has ever happened. I'm trying to figure out why this occurs I did hear Junior and Rodan Roar but I didn't hear the last time this happened. I rushed over to tackle my nephew to bring him back to his senses. As we both went into the dirt as my nephew quickly came back to his senses. "Seizon improm…" I had begun.

"No." He knew what I was going to say I've pulled it on him before.

"Tuo…"

"No!"

"SPAR!" I yell launching a punch at him, which he proceeded to roll out of the way.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Roshi and Mira, as well as Jey, were just watching the carnage unfold from the sidelines as those two were duking it out with Yoroi holding back a lot and Seizon struggling to even keep up. The two were going back and forth each taking advantage in each other's style as an attempt to capitalize on it. Both casually tossing small ki blast trying to make openings. Both were getting nowhere.

"So pervert," Mira said, trying to break the silence while those two were duking it out in the background. Even Goku was trying to get in on the action only to be knocked away by the wind some of the blasts picked up.

"Hehehehe so now the pretty lady talks to me," Roshi responded as the green aura slipped out of Seizon again, but this time with more blue mixed in, which caused the boy to have massive speed and strength increase which also meant yoroi also had to hold back less until Seizon tired himself out.

"Look, don't get any funny ideas I just want to know when the next martial arts tournament cause knowing those two they will want to enter but will forget what day it will be someone will have to remind them."

Hearing this got Roshi in serious mode. "It is May 7th this year, though I did hear a rumor about it possibly getting held back till June 1st to do renovations. So I guess I got a month to get these boys, I am training ready for the tournament at least so now that you know will you let me squeeze one of your boobs? Hehehe." his grin turned perverted and blood was dripping from his nose.

Hearing that put a scowl on her face as raised her fist fire in her eyes.

"YOU PERVERT!" she shouted as she swung her fist forward decking Roshi right across the face launching him right into his house. Her fist was smoking. And Seizon, was breathing heavily exhausted on the ground and Yoroi was laughing at Roshi's position since the old hermit brought it on himself.

 **I know there is going to be grammar errors that will get past me despite me using Grammarly I refused to pay for it so I use the free version.**


End file.
